1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output apparatus, a color conversion method, and a machine readable medium storing a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image output apparatus that converts unreproducible colors into reproducible colors among colors contained in an image to output the image, a color conversion method performed by the output apparatus, and a machine readable medium storing a program used for the output apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
According to an image output apparatus processing an image signal to output an image, there is no problem when outputting image signals within a color reproduction region of the output apparatus. However, image quality deteriorates by the break of color when outputting image signals outside the color reproduction region of the output apparatus. Therefore, in order to solve this problem, an image processing method for converting the image signals outside the color reproduction region of the image output apparatus into the image signals within the color reproduction region is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-180347.
According to the image processing method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-180347, image signals of all colors capable of being displayed by an input image are collectively converted into image signals within the color reproduction region of the output apparatus. Therefore, the image signals within the color reproduction region of the output apparatus are also converted equally and, thus, the input image cannot accurately be reproduced.